


Tequila, Taquito, Whatever

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drinking leads to a first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila, Taquito, Whatever

"It's Tequila," Jensen said.

"I don't drink Tequila." Jared was pretty sure that getting hammered on Tequila around his roommate was _not_ a good idea. "Isn't that called panty remover or somethin'?"

"That's Gin." Jensen was already filling two shot glasses and sliding a salt shaker across the counter toward Jensen.

"Gin. Where d'ya figure the term _booze_ came from?" Jared actually thought about things like that. Maybe it was a little unusual but he was pretty sure there must be other people in the world who were just as curious.

Jensen picked up a shot glass in each hand and looked over at Jared with a smirk on his face. "There's a Dutch word for drinking too much, it's búsen. Eventually became booze." He held out a glass.

Blinking, Jared reached out slowly with a guarded look on his face. "How is it that you just happen to know that?" Jensen could be pretty amazing sometimes - okay - most of the time, but this was one of those out-of-the-blue facts that were more Jared's area of expertise.

"You asked me that last time we were getting drunk together." Jensen's smile broadened into one of those full-face smiles. It was the kind of smile that rocked Jared's heart a little and had caused him no end of trouble over the years. Saying no to that smile was more difficult than trying to kick a puppy - and Jared wasn't ever likely to do that.

So, with a heart that was melting to a Jensen-induced puddle of goo somewhere deep in his guts; Jared took the shooter and downed it. Coughing, Jared slammed the glass back down on the counter between them and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Gross, seriously dude."

Jensen was too busy laughing to answer for a little while. When he finally got himself together he shoved the salt shaker closer to Jared and turned to grab a plate of lime wedges from the other counter. "How can ya never have done Tequila shooters and say you're from Texas?'

"I thought it was Brazilian or some shit?" Jared coughed again and wiped his eyes. Wherever the stuff was from it was seriously burning a hole in his trachea. He might actually need first aid later.

"Brazil? You better be yankin' my chain." Jensen shook his head and refilled Jared's glass. "Okay. So, pick up a lime wedge."

"I'm ahead of you now." Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen.

"Ya what?"

"I've already had one. I'll be drunk before you," Jared said. As he pulled the plate of limes closer he grinned at Jensen.

"You'll be drunk before me _anyway_ ," Jensen said smugly. "Now, as I was saying. Pick up a lime wedge."

Jared picked one up and held it up triumphantly.

"Idiot. Okay, now lick your hand here." As Jared watched intently Jensen swiped his tongue along the skin between his thumb and forefinger.

Now. Here was one of the _other_ things about Jensen that caused Jared a lot of trouble. Jensen was hot. He didn't know it, not really. Some people seemed to think that Jensen was a little aloof, maybe conceited but he was nothing like that. Generally, the guy had no idea what he did to other people, how he looked and the fact that he was ... well, hot.

Take the licking thing for instance. If Jared watched any other guy he knew lick his hand like that it wouldn't be an issue. In fact? Jared saw entirely too much of Misha's tongue on set and it didn't do a damn thing for him. Jensen's tongue? Whole other story.

Taking a deep breath, Jared tried to push thoughts of Jensen's tongue aside as he licked his own hand.

"Now, salt the back of your hand." Jensen sprinkled some salt on his hand and nudged the shaker across the table.

"Are we performing some kinky ritual or something?" Jared smiled nervously.

"Suck it up Princess. I'm teaching here - so you don't embarrass yourself next time you go drinkin'"

Putting salt on the back of his hand was far from the strangest thing Jared had ever done. Now that they were into it - he was actually pretty sure he'd done Tequila shooters at some point. He was probably just too drunk to remember it clearly. Either way, it couldn't hurt to get lessons. "Okay, ready."

"Now." Jensen leaned on the counter and gave Jared his _serious_ look. "Breathe out, lick the salt, and down the Tequila. Then bite down on the lime and suck it, you can breathe in then. It means you don't taste the liquor as much."

Jared was still trying to process words like _lick_ and _suck_ coming out of Jensen's mouth but he was pretty sure he had the general idea. "Lick, down, suck," Jared repeated quietly.

Jensen's gaze lifted and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Got it. Gonna do it. You ready?"

"Ready."

Jared lapped at the salt on his hand, tossed the Tequila back and shoved the lime in his mouth. Jensen was right, of course, it made the experience much more pleasant.

"Better?" Jensen slammed his empty shot glass back down on the counter.

"Why do people do that?" Jared frowned and wiped his mouth again.

"What?"

"Slam shot glasses down when they're empty." Shoving his hair back off his forehead Jared looked up from the empty glasses when Jensen didn't say anything to find his friend looking at him with mild amusement on his face.

"Jared? You need more Tequila."

-=-=-=-

Jared wasn't sure how many shooters they'd had. He _definitely_ knew he thought he might have had more than ten or twelve. Probably. Jensen wasn't as _crisply_ focused as he had been a couple of hours earlier. It didn't matter how hard Jared squinted his eyes, everything was still a little blurry.

"Do you remember that chick from the ... from the, fuck, I can never remember the names of our damned episodes. God - you know what freaks me out, Jared?" Jensen's face swayed a little closer and actually became clearer.

"Mushrooms?"

"Man, those fuckers taste like death. If death had a flavour...it'd be-"

"Mushroom, I know," Jared said. He laughed. That was the great thing about Jensen, no matter how strange it was he told the truth.

"Anyway, no - I mean, yeah, they freak me out - but what also freaks me out is a conventions when we are talking? You and me? And we say like _hey, you remember that scene where I reached for the doorknob with my left hand..._ and all those god damned fans in the front row seats yell out the name of the show!"

Jared burst out laughing and felt himself sliding further down into the soft couch cushions.

"Seriously." Jensen's eyes were wide and that just made Jared laugh harder.

By the time he had calmed down and could breathe properly, Jensen had refilled his glass. It was a big glass this time. "What's that?"

"Just drink it." Jensen nodded his chin.

"You don't seem nearly as drunk as me," Jared muttered. Bringing the glass up to his lips he sniffed it warily then took a sip. _Diet coke._

"Hold my liquor better, more practice. 'Sides, I'm drunk on the inside." The grin again. The one that just took up Jensen's entire freaking face and made Jared want to grab his cheeks and squeeze them.

"You have the _best_ smile." Jared pressed his lips together as soon as he realized what he'd said. "I said that out-loud, didn't I?"

"Yup."

Jared nodded slowly and took another sip of diet coke. "It's a friend thing. You know, how your friends make you really, really happy sometimes, 'cause like, they look happy. Genuinely happy."

Jensen nodded. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jared nodded again and took a deep breath. "Like when you were teaching me how to drink Taquitos."

Jensen laughed and the sound kind of slithered down Jared's spine like cool water on one of those hot Texas afternoons when he was a kid.

"Tequila." Jensen was still chuckling.

"That's what I said." Jared turned onto his side and nearly took out the coffee table with his legs.

"Jay, you're like a fucking bull in a china shop. All long legs like a colt." Jensen kicked at the table to shove it back out of the way.

"I'm just tall. I need room. You have the best laugh too. Out of everyone I know, Jensen. _Your_ laugh is like the best in the universe." Jared shifted a little closer so he could see Jensen's face.

Ducking his head down, Jensen smiled and picked at the seam that ran down the outside of his thigh. "Thanks, Jay."

"What about me?" Jared took another sip of his drink. His mouth was a little dry and it wasn't at all because Jensen hadn't moved away when he'd shifted closer. Nope. Not at all.

"You?" Jensen turned to look at him and the tips of their noses were almost close enough to brush. Jensen's eyes moved from Jared's down to his lips and then back up again.

"I, uh. Do I have a good laugh?" Jared licked his lips and hoped that he was still holding his drink upright because, frankly, he wasn't able to focus on much else beyond the lips and freckles and the rest of Jensen that was suddenly _right_ there in front of him.

Jensen's expression softened, eyes looking like he'd drifted a little farther away all of a sudden. "Jay, you have a _great_ laugh. You throw your whole self into it, and it makes everyone around you laugh and smile and shit. Haven't you ever noticed that?"

Jared grinned, reaching up to flick his hair back out of his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that's kinda cool," Jared said. Dropping his hand he let it fall on Jensen's leg and closed his eyes for a few moments. The world didn't even tilt too badly so that was a good sign.

Jensen's thigh moved under his hand and Jared felt it everywhere. He felt the muscle tense, the fabric of his friend's tight jeans rub against the skin of his forearm. "Sorry," Jared murmured.

But when he went to move his hand away Jensen's fingers circled tight around his wrist and pinned his arm there. Blinking his eyes opened Jared watched at Jensen stared down at their hands.

The touch was kind of burning into him, a little ring of fire around his wrist and Jared licked his lips again. The smile, the laugh and yeah; when Jensen touched him sometimes it was a little overwhelming. Tequila definitely wasn't the greatest idea.

"Jensen. I didn't mean-"

"Don't take it back," Jensen said softly.

"What?"

"Don't say it's because you're drunk or we're tired or it's just _a thing_ that friends do." Jensen's voice was deeper, honey over coal and Jared felt the words wrapping around him and squeezing until he could barely breathe.

"I didn't-"

"Just don't."

The fingers tightened on Jared's wrist and he smiled slightly. Stuck. Smile, laugh and that crazy tingling touch aside; what the hell was he supposed to do? Jensen was his friend, his roommate, his co-star.

Turned out he didn't have to do much. Jensen turned slowly and slipped down the couch a little so he was lying on his side facing Jared. He just stared at Jared, their eyes locked and Jared felt a little like he was going to drown in the man's eyes - because, _Jesus_ , that ocean green was enough to kill him. He added that to the list. Smile, laugh, tingling touch, eyes deeper than the fucking ocean.

Then the list kind of dissipated because Jensen leaned in and his lips were sliding over Jared's.

The first thing Jared did was suck in a lung full of air through his nose because - well - _lips_. Jensen's mouth moved slick and sweet and slow over his. It was one of those first kisses that Jared had seen in movies, the ones directors said you had to exaggerate so that the audience could feel it in the pit of their stomachs.

Jared felt it everywhere. It felt like all the hairs on his skin stood up, his nerves awakened and buzzed like some kind of crazy-ass current was passing between them. When Jensen pulled back enough for them to breathe, Jared just sighed.

"Okay." Jensen's mouth moved into a smile. Jared knew because he could fucking _feel_ it.

"Okay," Jared said. His body trembled a little and he realized that Jensen was still gripping his wrist so tightly it was about to cut off the circulation in his hand. "You can let go, I'm not gonna punch you."

The laugh again and the last of Jared's non-existent reservations fled. Pressing closer he breathed against the heat of Jensen's cheek. "I wanted that for a long time," he whispered.

"Yeah?" When Jensen spoke his lashes closed and brushed across Jared's cheek. It sent another shiver down his body.

"Yeah." Wetting his lips, Jared kissed the corner of Jensen's mouth. His lips were so full, sweet and soft.

Jensen turned into the kiss, this time his tongue sliding forward to trace and curve over Jared's bottom lip and up over his top. His moan nearly echoed Jared's as their tongues slid together and Jensen was pressing forward harder, his arm slipping around Jared's middle to pull him in closer.

All that tingling that Jared had felt earlier kind of burned hotter when Jensen was closer; it was about the most intense thing Jared had ever felt. He slid his hand over Jensen's hip. _Jensen's hip._ Heart racing so fast he could barely tell one beat from another, Jared slid his tongue along the top of Jensen's; he could taste the sweetness of the soda, the lingering Tequila but it was _Jensen_.

Jared tugged gently, pulling at Jensen before he entirely realized what he was doing. It just wasn't enough; the barely-there press of hard body against his, the sweep of lips and the hot, wet inside of Jensen's mouth.

Seeming to follow Jared's lead, Jensen slid closer then threw his legs over Jared's hips, climbing almost completely up onto his lap. Jensen's hands wound their way into Jared's hair as his tongue lapped deeper, like he was trying to taste every inch of Jared's mouth and moaning at each taste he found there. His hips rocked forward and both their moans filled the kiss.

Jared couldn't believe the way his body felt. His heart was racing and every time Jensen's body rocked closer, Jared was sure he died a little. Jared had been with people before but this... this was some kind of crazy. His hands slid around to grasp Jensen's ass; they fit right over the muscle flesh and the next time Jensen's hips rolled forward Jared could feel the ripple of muscle. "God," he whispered into his friend's mouth.

"Jay," Jensen gasped the name through a shaky exhale before his lips were moving over Jared's jaw, traveling along every inch of skin he could touch. "I want..."

Lifting a shaking hand to curl into the back of Jensen's short hair, Jared gasped. "Want. Want what? _Fuck_ ," he hissed. Jensen's stubbled rasped against his cheek, the man's tongue teasing along his jaw between slick, swollen lips. It was maddeningly and Jared never wanted it to stop.

Jensen caught Jared's earlobe between his teeth and pulled out, tugging the flesh out and laving his tongue over the bite a moment later. "God," he groaned as he rocked forward once more, Jared's hands guiding him in a hard roll. "Want you to fuck me, Jared. Fuck, thought about it so much."

"Jesus," Jared hissed. Hearing Jensen say it, say the thing that Jared had told himself he'd never hear. Because they were friends, because they were both the kind of guy who always had a girlfriend - and _fuck_ the kind of guy's who maybe had _both_ thought about it. "Me too," Jared managed to get out.

Shoving roughly at Jensen he pushed the man back far enough to get his hands between them and loosen his belt. The metal clank of Jensen's buckle made Jared's cock ache and he fumbled with the button and zipper until he heard Jensen sigh with relief. Sliding his hand inside the denim, Jared cupped the hard line of Jensen's cock and squeezed. He could feel the heat through the thin cotton of Jensen's boxers and it kind of burned him in the best possible way.

Jensen's hips rocked up into Jared's hands immediately and he threw his head back, hands tightening in Jared's shirt. "God, fuck, Jay," Jensen moaned loudly and dropped his head once more, pulling roughly at Jared's shirt. "Off, take it off."

"God," Jared murmured. His heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to fly right out of his chest. Snatching his hands back he tugged at his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. As soon as it was off he threw it then slid his palms up under Jensen's shirt. The heat of his friend's skin was amazing and Jared moaned again.

He captured Jensen's mouth again and only broke the kiss for a few moments when he managed to get the other man's shirt up high enough to pull it off.

Jensen slumped down against Jared as they kissed once more, their chests pressing hard together and Jensen's hands moving along every inch of Jared's sides. Then he was shifting back, working his hand between them so he could pull at Jared's jeans. He tugged sharply at Jared's belt, thumb sliding over to flick Jared's button free.

A moment later Jensen broke from the kiss and fumbled back, climbing off Jared and roughly pushing up until he could stand. When Jared's lips part, words on his tongue, Jensen laughed and shook his head. "Not going. Just gettin' naked. See how bad I want you?"

"Yeah," Jared said. His body was on fire. Without a moment's hesitation he hooked his thumbs under his jeans and boxers and pushed them down until he could wriggle out of them. His head spun for a second when he leaned forward and he wondered if it was the liquor but decided it was Jensen because... _Christ_.

When Jared lifted his gaze Jensen was standing there naked. His muscles were perfect - not over-done -but Jared already knew that. Well, he knew that about _some_ of Jensen's body. Sure, they'd changed in front of each other, but you don't look at co-stars, you don't look at roommates because they might think you want to fuck them.

"I wanna fuck you, Jensen." Jared's voice sounded deep and gravelly and he cleared his throat as his hands slipped back over the just of Jensen's hip bones. He liked the way his thumbs fit in the groove, the sexy space right above Jensen's muscular thighs. "God - you're-" Jared shook his head.

"Gonna pass out if you say things like that." Jensen laughed shakily and swayed forward, his hand tangling once more into Jared's hair. "Where we gonna do this Jay? You can take me anywhere." Jensen bit at his kiss swollen lip, hips all but thrusting into Jared's soft touches.

"Right here," Jared murmured. He tugged Jensen back toward him and lifted his gaze so his eyes could travel up over downy hair, the freckles that were splattered across Jensen's chest. "Right. Here."

Jensen swayed toward him again and Jared took advantage of it, pressing his lips to his friend's belly and feeling the muscle ripple. Sucking and kissing his way along Jensen's ribs, Jared moaned and circled his hands around Jensen's waist. "Right here," he mumbled against hot flesh and he sank back onto the couch and pulled Jensen onto his lap.

A soft moan fell from Jensen as he dropped onto Jared's lap and wrapped arms back around his neck. "So, right here then?" He smirked at Jared for just a moment before he was sliding up onto his knees and pressing forward once more. The first touch of their cocks together was enough to have them both moaning as their lips came together in another deep kiss.

Jared's heart raced even faster. He could feel every inch of Jensen, each ripple of muscle and every time he breathed in he got nothing but the musky scent of the man in front of him.

Wrapping his arms tight around Jensen, Jared clung to the other man for a few moments as he took in what he hoped were a few steady breaths. So fast, and not fast enough - because it was years. For years Jared had wanted the man he was holding in his arms; wanted him and shoved it aside.

"Jensen?" Each breath in left Jared's body in a shudder of air against the smooth skin of Jensen's chest.

"Hmm?" Jensen hummed softly as he dipped down to once more work his lips along Jared's jaw then over his neck, along his collar bone. He didn't stop moving his hips, moaning with nearly every rock forward.

Shivering, hanging on to his sanity by a thread, Jared slipped a hand up into Jensen's hair and pulled him back just enough for their eyes to meet. "I know... the drinking -but I... I mean your smile and your laugh and the way you look at me. I've wanted this a long time. It's important." _That you know that_ he didn't add because his words were getting all piled up in his throat.

"I get it, Jared. We don't have to- I, I understand. I feel the same." Jensen smiled and pulled back, sliding his hand along Jared's chest. " _Your_ laugh, the way you always care. You get me. I- it's more than the drinking. Okay? Is that what you- is that- is it good?"

Nodding so hard his hair flopped down over his face; Jared snatched Jensen back up against him. Now that he had felt skin against skin, he didn't like the emptiness he felt when it was gone. "That and the lube is in the bedroom." Grinning, he gazed up at Jensen. "And you're on top ... so you should..." he shrugged a shoulder.

"Be on bottom?" Jensen suggested with a soft laugh and flopped off Jared's lap, spreading out on the couch. "Guess you better go get the lube then."

Jared stared at Jensen for a few moments then pushed up. Standing there, he let his eyes trail down Jensen's body for a few moments, lingering on the red, swollen flesh of the other man's cock. "You're... pretty hot for an old guy," he teased.

Jensen's brows rose challengingly and his hand slid down to curl and stroke over his cock. "Old, eh? Could probably find a whole slew of people who wouldn't call me old at all."

Only a few heartbeats passed as Jared watched Jensen's hand but it was enough. Reaching down he grabbed Jensen by the hair and by a shoulder and pulled him up. Their mouths crashed together and Jared used his upper body strength to haul his friend to his feet. The entire time his mouth was moving wet and hot against Jensen's; their lips sliding spit slick together.

Stepping back, Jared hauled Jensen closer with a hand pressed _hard_ against the small of the other man's back. He kept walking, kissing, pulling Jensen with him and heading, he hoped, in the direction of the hallway.

Jensen's shoulder connected hard with the wall at some point, a hiss falling into the kiss but not keeping them apart. They slid across the wall until they hit the doorway and Jensen tore back from Jared's lips. "God, I want you so fuckin' bad it's killing me."

Heat slithered down Jared's spine and his body jerked toward Jensen's again. The words kind of split him apart and stitched him back together again and he was just moaning and claiming Jensen's mouth once more because it was all he could think of.

Somehow they managed to get through the bedroom door and Jared shoved Jensen hard sending him face first down onto the bed. Crawling up the man's body, Jared lapped his way up the furrow of Jensen's spine. "Gonna make this so good, you'll never let me go," Jared murmured against searing flesh.

"Like I would," Jensen managed to get out through a strangle whisper, moaning low in his throat and arching back into the touch of Jared's tongue. "Fuck. Gonna tease me to death too?" He groaned and his legs spread, making room for Jared to take and touch every inch of him.

"No." As a matter of fact, Jared wasn't much interested in waiting any longer. His hand slid along the top of the quilt until he reached the drawer and pried it open far enough to grab a small bottle of lube. "You ever?"

"Yeah, not recently," Jensen murmured and spread his legs a little wider, his breath coming out in a slow exhale. "You?"

"Yeah, well, not for a long - fuck whatever. 'Nother time." And Jared _was_ going to get details. Just then his mind was completely focused on getting lube on his aching cock. It felt entirely too good and it was only the fact that he was sucking in air that kept him moving.

Slipping two fingers along the cleft of Jensen's ass, Jared leaned down and sucked on the slightly salty skin at the small of the other man's back. He felt the blood warming the flesh under his mouth and sucked harder as he slid his fingers into the tight heat of his friend's ass.

"Jesus _Christ_ ," Jensen groaned and pushed up to his elbows, dropping his head to hang between them. "Just- fuck just do it, Jared. I've- god, I use, just, trust me, not gonna hurt me." Jensen struggled with the words, his body rocking back against Jared's lips and fingers as if he couldn't wait any longer.

Shoving a hand straight up Jensen's back, Jared grabbed a hand full of his hair as he lowered down onto Jensen's body. HIs cock was slick against Jensen's ass and Jared moaned again, louder this time as he used his knee to push Jensen's thigh further apart. "God, I fuckin' want you," he rasped.

Lining up quickly, Jared snapped his hips forward and sank instantly into the velvet heat of Jensen's ass. He cried out, at least he thought it was him. He could feel Jensen trembling beneath him, panting softly and tugged on the fistful of hair to arch Jensen's head back. Sucking in air, Jared panted hot and heavy against Jensen's ear. "'Kay?"

"Yeah," Jensen exhaled the word, another shudder rocking through his body as he breathed in deeply. "Fuck, you're big," Jensen laughed shakily and leaned up into Jared's touch, his eyes closed. "Jesus, Jared."

Jared's fingers slipped around to curl just under Jensen's jaw. "God, it's ... fuck," Jared barely whispered the word. What he could see of Jensen's face was gorgeous. Long thick lashes were fanned out on his flushed cheeks and his full bottom lip was caught under his teeth. "Jesus," Jared breathed.

His hips pulled back and he slid free of the heat for only a few seconds before sliding slowly back in. A sweet half moan reached his ears and he propped himself up slightly on one hand to give him more leverage for another slow pull back and slide forward. "So hot, Jen. God."

Jensen's only answer was a moan as he rocked back to meet Jared's next thrust deep within him. "Fuck me, Jared," he groaned after several agonizingly slow thrusts. He twisted back in Jared's grip so their lips could slide sloppy together.

Jared managed to kiss Jensen for a few moments, biting _hard_ on his friend's bottom lip before he growled in frustration and pushed up onto his hands so he could pound into Jensen's ass. The heat of it was swirling around inside him like some kind of whirl of lust and Jared's heart thundered like crazy.

With each thrust forward Jensen was arching back, taking him in deeper each time and moan constantly. His body was in an arc against Jared, his hands sliding out to curl over the top of Jared's. "Fuck, Jared," Jensen gasped and pushed hard back against him, legs spreading just a little wider.

Their bodies fell into a steady rhythm and Jared leaned down to suck and lick along the back of Jensen's neck. The sweat was salty-sweet and Jared moaned as he bit down on Jensen's shoulder. His hips snapped forward and he knew that he was going to fall apart. It was _too_ much the way Jensen was writhing beneath him, the way his back arched when Jared thrust in _just_ the right way.

"Oh fuck," Jensen gasped as the next series of thrusts hit him exactly where it affected him most. Pleasure shuddered down Jensen's back and he arched up into Jared as his orgasm exploded through him. He moaned out Jared's name as his shoulder shook, muscles tightening around Jared's cock moving in him.

Jared tried to moan, say something, but Jensen's ass clenched tight around his cock nearly made him collapse right there. One more thrust forward into the clench of soft heat and Jared came. His orgasm rocked through him; waves of pleasure crashed into him sending his breath whooshing out of his body as his arms gave out and he fell forward onto Jensen's back.

Arms giving out as well, Jensen collapsed onto the bed, his chest still rising and falling in shaky breaths. "God, Jared," he panted the words, voice thick, deep and hoarse.

"Yeah," Jared wheezed. His heart was still pounding and he was pretty sure he couldn't feel his legs. But, _God_ , he was going to be doing that more often. "We're _so_ doing that again," he slurred.

"Sober," Jensen added, groaning when Jared pulled free. He flipped over a moment later, staring up through half lidded eyes at Jared. "Bet you're glad I talked you into shots."

"Bet _you're_ glad I talked you into sex." Jared's lips curled into a slow grin when Jensen smiled.

It was _that_ damn smile again.


End file.
